Possessed
by Wisegirl08
Summary: It started out innocent. But nothing is easy with Percy Jackson. You can only fight it for so long. She fell head over heels for her CEO. They both have scars. Can they overcome the challenges? How deep is their love? Watch as a little kiss turns into something so much more. I do not own any of the characters. An erotic story you can't miss. Inspired by Bared to You. Enjoy!
1. Interest

**A/N: Hey guys! Another new story! I've always wanted to do one of those employee/ boss stories and I wanna take it up a step. In this story you'll see a darker side of Percy. Of course there will be light headed Seaweed Brain moments. He's Percy :-P If you guys have heard of the book "Bared to You" (I love it and I suggest you read it), this is sorta similar to that in ways. As I'm aware of, you guys enjoyed my first story, "The Storm", so I'm sure you'll love this story. I'm also currently working on another story called "Mystical". So without gibber gabbering anymore, here's the first chapter ;-) I don't own the characters, sadly. Hope you enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV 

"Cheers!" Grover clinked my glass of wine with his. I just recently got a new a job, and me and Grover settled into a new apartment in Los Angeles. Grover, being my best friend for ages, is a student in advertising. He's like a brother to me. So here I was, celebrating with my best friend.

"I can't drink too much, it's my first day of work tomorrow." I chastised him.

"Loosen up. I can see the knots in your shoulders. You'll be good to go for tomorrow." He grinned his silly grin that got girls drooling. I mean, looking at him, he is hot. He was tall, muscular and his smile can light up the whole room. I sighed and just shook my head.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. After work, we can catch a cab and go to a pub." I suggested.

"Deal."

"I need to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said, yawning.

"G'nite Annie." He gave me a thumbs up.

The next morning was hell. I woke up at 7 in the morning, realizing it was my first day of work. I got ready and shot out the door saying a quick bye to Grover. I grabbed some coffee on the way to work. I pushed the sliding doors and checked in with the front desk. I speed-walked to the elevators and jabbed the 'up' button. I pressed my floor number and straightened a piece of rogue hair. I had trouble on deciding what to wear today. I settled with a regular teal rolled up shirt, with black slacks. I replaced my walking flats with my black pumps. My hair was adjusted into a side ponytail so it looked like I was organized, but not _too_ eager.

"Hi!" A bubbly secretary greeted me, "You must be the new worker. Mr. Di Angelo will be here with you soon, just get settled in."

"Thank you…..?" I asked, hinting at her name.

"Katie. Katie Gardner." She smiled brightly at me and I returned the smile. I found my cubicle and got settled in, spreading my papers out. A small cough made me jump up. I turned around to be face by a handsome young man, looking me in the eyes.

"You must be Ms. Chase. A pleasure to meet you. I'm your new boss." He shook my hand and gestured me into his office.

"Yes, Annabeth Chase. You are Mr. Di Angelo. You're in charge of this whole floor right?" I smiled, glad I researched the night before.

"Please call me Nico. And yes, I am. This might sound a little embarrassing, but I haven't really set any work for you. I've had PA's before, but they just helped me around. I don't expect you to bring me coffee every morning now, but you'd be a goddess if you could get the break room's coffee machine to work." He smiled politely at me, crossing his hands.

"Believe me, I've never had this kind of offer before either, but I'm eager to learn. My architectural skills can come in handy and I'm pretty sure I know how to work a coffee machine." I chuckled at bit at the end and he grinned himself.

"Excellent, well let's set to work! I have this new project I'm working on and I have to do a presentation on it in three days. Help would be amazing." Nico said.

"I'm all ears." I smiled and got to work.

It was five o' clock on the dot when Grover called me. I told him I'd meet him outside in 5 minutes. I packed up and replaced my shoes once again. I was wiped out and ready to relax. I headed down on the elevator.

Right then, I bumped into a blonde woman who looked sophisticated. Just my luck. She cursed as the properties in her bag poured out. I apologized and kneeled down to help her. She shrugged it off. As I went to grab the last coin of the floor, a pair of expensive shoes stopped right before my hands. I slowly looked up. The man was clearly wearing a designer suit that looked killer on him. It wasn't until he knelt down next to me, did I lose my breath. His blue-green eyes pierced through mine. He slid the rest of the remaining coins into my hand, and when his hand touched mine, shivers shot up straight through my spine. I stood up, him following my gesture. I gave the coins back to the woman and of course the woman started thanking him and apologizing to him, when I helped her pick up her belongings. I couldn't really blame her though. His jet-black hair swept around his head, giving him the just-had-sex hair. He was literally…sex on legs. That's all I could think of. Crazy, mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex. I held my breath when his eyes caught mine again. I muttered an excuse and walked past both of them, walking out to the open. I breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air hit my face. I saw Grover waving at me and walked to where he was.

"Hey, what took you so long? You looked flushed. By the look in your eyes, I'm guessing it was a hot guy?" Grover noticed.

"I think I just saw the hottest guy that ever existed on this planet." Fanning my face.

"Damn girl. Are you talking about the hunk of meat staring at you all the way from your building?" Grover's eyes were looking past me and I looked back, realizing it was him, looking at me. His car came up front and he opened the door smoothly and got in, driving off. I had no words.

The next two days have worked out pretty well for me. I didn't see the mysterious dark haired sex-on-legs man anymore after that little encounter. Honestly, I was a little disappointed. I mean, how often do you get to stare at that kind of hunk? Today was our meeting with the CEO of the company to talk about Nico's presentation. I wore an emerald green shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt with the usual black pumps. My hair was in an up-do, little stray curls framing my face. The elevator doors dinged open, revealing him standing in the middle with an amused look on his face. I stood paralyzed for a moment before gathering my courage and stepping inside the elevator with him. I could feel the tension crackling between us as the elevator doors closed. My hand reached out to push the button for my floor, but he caught my hand and pushed the button for me instead. I immediately felt electrocuted. He didn't let go of my hand as he turned me around to face him. My breath was ragged.

"How do you like the building?" His silky smooth voice spread through my body, making me radiate in places that shouldn't be radiating. I was shocked, hearing his voice for the first time. It sounded just like… how I imagined it would be.

"It's efficient." I replied in a confident voice.

"Good to know." He smirked. He brushed a loose curl behind my ear. "I want you so bad." He whispered into my ear. I was surprised by his bluntness, but more important surprised about how turned on I was.

"Just who do you think you are?" I asked, moving away from him, ripping my hand from his. The elevator doors dinged open. "I have to go. Nice meeting you." I said in a cool voice, but my eyes were telling a whole different story.

I walked down the hall, smiling at Katie before entering Nico's office. "Gees, there are some jerks in this building." I grumbled, before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Nico chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. I asked him a couple of questions about the meeting. He told me I'd do fine and just to back him up. I said I was okay with that so we went and grabbed a quick lunch. We started heading up to the top floor. To be honest, I was little nervous. I mean, we were meeting the CEO of the company I was working for. I tried to relax and think about something else. We went to his secretary.

"Hello Thalia." He smiled a small smile at the 'familiar secretary' apparently and she just nodded back at him. Her eyes questioned me. "Calm down Thals, she's with me."

I smiled and said my name was Annabeth Chase. She nodded again and called who seemed like the CEO. She told us to wait a couple of minutes and that we'd be called in shortly. She came to get us after a while again. We followed her to a big door which had the words CEO plastered on to it. I didn't get a chance to look at the name, as she pushed the door open and gestured us in. I walked into the room with a smile and looked up at the person awaiting us. My smile dropped and I stumbled into the room. His arms slid around my waist as he caught me.

"Always pleasant running into you Ms. Chase." He smiled. I quickly adjusted myself. Nico put a small hand on my back.

"I would like to introduce you to my PA, Annabeth Chase." Nico explained.

"I believe we've met before. I'd just like to formally introduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson, the CEO of this building." His smile blinded my eyes. All I could think of was….

Oh Shit. I'm screwed.


	2. One Kiss

Annabeth's POV

"Please, take a seat." Percy smirked.

"Thank you." Nico replied.

"Annabeth, are you going to move anytime soon?" Percy questioned.

"Hmmm? Oh right, sorry." I quickly shuffled to one of the seats.

Nico explained the key concepts of his ideas, I just stayed there, trying not to fidget. I kept taking small glances at _him, _but whenever I did, it seemed like he was always staring at me, right through my soul. I shook my head, and listened to what Nico was saying. I seemed to space out for a bit, because Percy's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Do you agree with Nico's concepts Ms. Chase? Which one do _you_ like the best?" He asked me, staring straight into my eyes. I averted my gaze. "I like all of his ideas."

"I will clear the room if I have to get your honest opinion." He smirked again. That annoying smirk!

"That will not be necessary." I said, looking him dead bolt in the eyes. "I think that a less vascular approach would be the best idea, but I'm not that experienced so I wouldn't kn-…"

"Perfect. I'll see you both next week then."

Nico looked downright shocked. I could understand. I couldn't believe this was happening either. Nico quickly arranged himself and stood up, so I followed his move. "Thank you for having us Mr. Jackson." He shook hands with him. Percy's lingering gaze dropped on me. When is he gonna stop looking at me like that? Like I'm a piece of flesh he's dying to get his hands on? I turned my head away as Nico lead us towards the door.

"Actually Mr. Di Angelo, I would like to borrow your assistant for a moment, to discuss some…business matters. I'll send her down soon. This shouldn't take too long." Percy smiled at Nico and my eyes pleaded Nico to decline.

"I don't see why that should be a problem. Send her down when you're done." Nico replied. He gave me an apologetic look and walked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Percy went up to the door and locked it. I gulped.

"Well, you got me here. What do you want?" I asked professionally. He said business matters after all, although I had a feeling this conversation isn't gonna head towards any business.

"_What do I want? _Such an emphasize approach Annabeth." My name rolled off his tongue. "Make yourself comfortable." He said gesturing towards one of the couches.

"I'd rather no-.."

"Sit."

"Make me."

"You asked for it." He came up to me and softly pushed me to the couch, making me land with an umph. I glared at him as he took a seat beside me. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Ok, stop being polite now. Why did you really make me stay back?" I asked, with a little edge to my voice.

"You should appreciate the fact that I'm being polite…_for now._ And as for the reason why you're here. We need to discuss what it will take to get you under me." He grinned wickedly.

"We are not discussing this." I firmly said.

"Yes we are."

"I have to go back to work."

"Work can wait. You're talking to me."

"We are not talking about this, damnit! I do not wanna be your fuck buddy!" I was almost on the verge of yelling, I stood up.

"Wait." He grabbed my hand, yanking me towards him. My face, once again met his solid chest. I tried to get out of his embrace, but he had a strong grip on me and I realized it was pointless trying to fight. I squirmed, but achieved nothing. I sighed and blew a curl out of my face. I looked into his eyes, and as usual I was taken back from the beauty.

"Stop fighting me."

"I will fight as long as I want to. Goodbye Mr. Jackson." I yanked out of his grip, as I rendered him speechless. I walked to the door and unlocked it.

"That sounds like a challenge Ms. Chase. I love challenges." He smirked again. I growled in frustration and stormed out of his office.

As I walked to my cubicle, Katie called me. She had flowers and a note for me.

Meet me after you're done with work.

He didn't have to sign it to let me know who it was from. I sighed, frustrated. I threw the note in the trash can, but took the flowers to my desk.

"Nice set of flowers there." Nico said, smirking at me.

"This is not funny." I glared at him.

"I agree. You should be careful. He can be a little…"

"Demanding? Blunt? Surprising? Rude? You name it Di Angelo." I finished for him.

"Yes. All of the above, but that's not why I'm warning you. When he wants something, he gets it." Nico said solemnly. I just nodded as an understanding. He ran a hand through his hair and disappeared. I returned to my work, trying to get back in control. Why does he make me so flabbergasted? After I was done, I closed my laptop and grabbed my bag. I said bye to Katie and waited for the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Percy was there standing in the middle. Again. I decided I'd rather take the stairs.

"Not so fast." Percy reached forward and grabbed my elbow pulling me in. The doors closed behind me. I cursed. "We are supposed to discuss."

"There is nothing to talk about." I replied, getting annoyed with him. His eyebrow rose, "Oh really?"

I suddenly felt self conscious. He backed me up against the back of the elevator, cornering me. He quickly turned around swiping his key and pressed the STOP button. We were stuck. I breathed in. He turned back around to face me. His hands gripped the bars on either sides of me. His nose pressed against my for-head, breathing me in. I closed my eyes.

"Let me at least say goodbye then? Open your eyes Annabeth." His smooth voice caressed my neck. I didn't open my eyes. "Please." He whispered. My walls broke and my eyes fluttered open. His lips were so close to mine. His body was just millimeters away from touching mine. I stared longingly at his lips. My head was screaming. As soon as his lips touched mine I was lost. His lips molded against mine and I gave in. His lips traced the outline of mine, hinting what he wanted. He pulled me flesh against him and I gasped. He took the opportunity to dive his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battled against each other. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands were wrapped all around my body and I was lost in the feeling. I balanced, one of my hands gripping the bars behind me, the other hand lost in his hair. He growled.

Right then the elevator buzzed and started moving again. We pulled apart and I dropped down, breathing heavily. Percy took a step back and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Come with me." He said, grabbing my hand.

I tugged back, "This doesn't change anything." I said.

"Like hell it doesn't." He argued.

"I need to go." I made a quick escape as the elevator doors buzzed open. I called a cab and went back to my apartment. That was just so….erotic.

"Hey Anniepoo, you're back. How'd the presentation go?" Grover asked ruffling my hair. I looked up at him, then walked past and flopped down on the couch. "Not so well, I'm guessing?"

"No, it went well. It's who it was that didn't go so well." I replied, sighing.

"Ah, was it that hunk you saw two nights ago?" Grover asked.

"Yea, it was him. He's so rude and demanding and ughh! He drives me crazy." I said.

"He's the CEO of your building?" Grover asked, amused.

"Yes! Now stop grinning. This is not funny!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it and came over to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it isn't." He said, pulling me close to him.

"How's your job going?" I asked.

"Definitely haven't met any hot hunks like you yet, but I am interested in this one guy. He was definitely giving me the eye today." Grover teased. I pushed against him.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna skip dinner for tonight if that's okay with you." I said.

"Go ahead hun. I'm done eating anyway. Sleep tight!" He called out to me as I walked inside my room.

I changed into my night wear and fell asleep immediately. The next morning I woke up feeling hungry. I quickly changed into a sleeveless dress. It was grey at the top and black down the bottom, looking like a skirt and dropped a few inches above my knees. I wore black tights and ankle-boot heels with it. I grabbed my grey scarf and wrapped it around loosely. I let my hair drop loosely today. I splashed on some make-up and grabbed a muffin and my coffee mug from the counter and left. As I was walking to my building, I kept thinking if I'd bump into Percy today.

As I walked into the lobby and firm hand gripped my shoulder. I turned around ready to judo kick whoever it was.

"Whoa Annabeth, calm down, it's just me." Nico smiled. I smiled back and apologized. We started walking to the elevator together. Just then Percy stepped out with a couple of other co-workers. He saw me and his lips slid into a grin. I rolled my eyes. He stepped out, but grabbed my arm before I could step in. Nico held the elevator for me.

"You look amazing today. But I really like the color blue on you, it goes well with your eyes. You should wear it more." He whispered into my neck. He dropped a light kiss on to my neck before walking away. Goosebumps appeared in trails where his lips were. I quickly walked inside the elevator.

"Am I missing something here?" Nico asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"Definitely not as much as I am." I replied.

**A/N: Ok guys. Second chapter! Yay! Anyway, how do you guys like the story? Let me know in a review ;-) I like writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it. Have time? Go read "The Storm" The Storm is a completed story. Have a great day or night, wherever you are.**


	3. Friday Night

Annabeth's POV

I just came back from the gym and entered my apartment. I was sweaty and tired. Grover decided to pounce on me just then.

"It's a Friday." He sung out.

"So?" I asked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"We should do something. Go partying, or clubbing or something fun. You name it." Grover grinned. I was gonna say no, but his grin got me melting.

"How about sleep?" I tried. He gave me a look.

"Ok fine, fine. Let me head to the shower and change. We can go clubbing." I said unenthusiastically. He gave me a thumbs up and smacked my ass. I yelped and padded to the shower.

I came out and looked through my closet, thinking about what I should wear. I really need to do some shopping later. I felt fiery today so I went with a red dress that clung to me and stopped mid thigh. I wore gold strappy heels and golden dangling earrings with a golden matching charm bracelet. I poofed my hair up a bit, grabbed my clutch and did my make-up and I was ready to go. When I stepped out, Grover wolf whistled. I couldn't help drooling myself when I saw him. He was wearing a baby pink shirt with a grey vest and dark denim jeans.

"Let's hope you don't bring a random stranger in your bed tonight, cuz they'll all be drooling over you, sweetie." Grover winked.

"I could say the same for you Underwood." I replied, grinning. We both walked out and started having the night of our lives. After the first few drinks we started dancing and going all for it. We hopped from club to club and danced until our legs couldn't take it anymore. We walked outside from the most recent club and saw a man sitting next to the building smoking a joint.

"Man, you guys look busted." He said in a ratty voice.

"We are." I replied, "I think it's time to go."

"It's not even midnight yet sweetie. Would you like a place to rest your legs, cuz I got just the club for you two." He said, giving us a toothless smile.

"We're listening." Grover had an eyebrow raised. The man on the street gave us two VIP tickets to a club not so far away from where we were.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked the man.

"Don't ask, I won't tell." The man winked and went back to smoking his joint.

"Let's go." I said. We walked to the club and showed the bouncer our passes. The bouncer gave us an eyeroll and told us to follow him. I looked and Grover and he just shrugged his shoulders. We headed to a private place and the bouncer gestured us to go inside. We pushed the door open and I gasped. The room had a chilling tune to it. There were some people on the dancefloor, others were at the bar and some were lounging in private couches, chilling. The bouncer led us to our couch and walked back outside. A girl came up to us, asking what we would like to drink. We ordered and she said the drinks were on the house.

"We really scored." Grover grinned.

"Someone must've seen on a billboard then." I winked at Grover. Suddenly two handsome men came up to us.

"Would you guys like to dance?" The taller one said. Just as I was about to reply, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "This one's taken."

The guys backed off and I turned around to find Percy looking back at me. I glared at him and looked at Grover. Grover made a little finger wave and went off to dance with the guys. I sighed, "What are you doing here?" I asked Percy. He walked around the couch smoothly and sat next to me.

"Looking for you." He replied.

"Well, you found me. Now what?" I asked.

"Would you like me to seduce you?" He asked, coming closer to me.

I held my hands up, "Don't try." I gulped, because I felt desire pooling between my thighs. His finger stroked my bare thighs and shivers rand up and down.

"Do you come here often?" I asked, mentally smacking myself for a cheesy pick-up line.

He chuckled, "When business needs to be done."

I felt a rage building inside of me, "So when you need to pick up dusty blondes for your amusement." I stated.

He looked amused, but replied, "Sweetheart, I meant actual business. I need to look after my place after all, now don't I?"

I choked, "You own the place?" I asked, piecing the man on the street and the VIP passes together. "How much money did you pay him?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"The guy on the street." I stated.

"I didn't have to pay him." He smoothly replied. I actually believed him on that one. Just taking one look at him, people would automatically do bizarre favors for him.

"Babe." He smirked.

"Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?" My cheeks were getting warm.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered." He inched closer to me. Suddenly the annoying girl came up again, "Can I get you anything?"

"We'll have two tequila shots, thank you." He demanded, not taking his eyes off me. I held my breath, trying to inch further into my seat. She walked away. Suddenly his lips overtook mine. I don't know why or how, but I found myself kissing him back. Damn, was a talented kisser. It felt like heaven. I straddled him into the couch, my dress lifting higher. He growled and closed the curtain to our private space. His hand pulled my hair and tugged my lips back to his. I broke apart, panting and his lips started kissing down a trail on my neck, sucking, biting and marking. I tugged his head up again and captured his lips, my tongue sucking on his. My need for him getting higher and higher. His hands wrapped around my butt pulling me closer to him, if possible. I was wrapped up in him, his scent , his body, his lips, it all made me go wild. I realized I had to gain some control and I pulled back as if he burned me. He probably did, cuz I could feel my body on fire. I was gasping and I slid off his lap, leaving him confused. I was confused myself. I needed another tequila shot.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I groaned and got up, my head feeling even heavier. I walked out into the living room in my robe, to see Grover sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. I saw a wrapped up box on the table. Grover smiled when he saw me and gestured to the box. I walked over and examined it. It wasn't really big or really small, it had a ribbon tied around it.  
The ribbon reminded me of the color of Percy's eyes. I was in too much pain to talk so I just tugged on the ribbon and opened the box seeing a small vile which had the words _DRINK ME_ on it. How appropriate, ever since I met Percy I felt like I was falling in a rabbit whole. And here the vile was with a yellowish liquid inside. I found a business card inside and flipped it over.

**Drink this, it will get rid of the hangover. Call me.**

I sighed and screwed open the cap and drank it in one swift motion. It was sickly sweet as it slid down my throat. I coughed a bit, but it immediately made me feel better. I sighed and sat down at the table with Grover.

"Will loverboy be sending you gifts whenever you see him now?" Grover winked.

"Ughh." I groaned.

"Sweetiepie, you two were getting hot & heavy down at the club, and did you even notice the hickeys on your neck?" Grover asked.

I gasped quickly running to the closest mirror. Grover was right. There was a big fat hickey fully colored right above my shoulder blade. There were two smaller ones above my breast. A little could cover the smaller ones I thought. "Why is this happening to me?" I asked.

"What, a hot guy getting it on with you? Woman, gay men, like us would kill for that." Grover grinned.

"He's the boss of my boss Grover!" I complained.

"Do you like him?" He asked all serious.

"He's my boss' b-.."

"Do you like him?" Grover asked in a more firm tone.

I thought about it for a minute, "Yes." I replied truthfully. I sighed.

"Then just let yourself be happy babygirl. You deserve it. If he gives that to you, you should take it." Grover said, walking over to me.

"You're right Grover." I sighed and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Anytime Annie, anytime."

"When am I gonna get you to stop calling me that?" I asked, glaring at him.

He just chuckled, "Never Anniepoo!" He replied, ruffling my hair.

Right then my phone started to annoyingly ring, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" It was my dad. I smiled.

"I'm good, how's the wife and kids?" I asked.

"Just fine darling. We miss you though. Listen, I just sent you two passes for a spa day. I know how much you and Grover love that. You should use it. I also got you two tickets to a little getaway somewhere. It's in Los Angeles, but it's around the suburbs. I miss you Annabeth." My dad said.

"I miss you two dad, you really didn't have to do that." I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes I did. I was thinking you could come here for the summer even though it's three months away."

"I'll be sure to book a flight. I gotta go now, but I love you daddy." I said, smiling.

"Ok then, have fun. I'll call soon and be safe. Love you always darling." He ended the call. I let a lone tear fall from my eye. When my mom died, my dad got remarried to this mean woman and she had two twin babies. I didn't like her at first, but then she got tolerable. My dad always took her side when we would have fights and I couldn't wait to move away. She would hit me and lock me up. Grover helped me through rough times. He even wanted me to stay with him although he had foster parents. He's an orphan. We both got through it together which is why I'm so grateful to him. I still miss my dad though. When my mom was around we were a happy family.

"You ok Annie?" Grover's gentle voice knocked me out of my daydream. I wiped away the tear.

"Yea, it's your lucky day Grover. My dad got us spa day passes." I smiled.

"Yay! I was thinking I needed a massage for a pretty long time. What are we waiting for? Go get ready!" Grover hauled me into my room. I chuckled and shook my head.

**A/N: Hey again guys! Hope y'all are liking the story. Let me know in a review ;-) So I usually put all my author notes after the chapter unless it's an important chapter. So as for the updating part, I don't have too much time during the week so I'll prob update like two times during the week hopefully, but I'll make it up to during the weekends and Spring Break :-) Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. I was getting hot myself while writing this chapter…hehe. **

**Comments for the reviews**

**Demigodishness: =) Ikr? xD**

**Guest 1: Haha, yes sex on legs. **

**Guest 2: I will try to update as frequently as I can. **

**Guest 3: Thank you, haha. Will do. **

**Daughter of Poseidon1: Thanks, and I shall keep updating.**

**Guest 4: Percy's POV will be coming up later among the chapters.**

**ChildOfWisdom: Thanks, I thought it'd be a cool idea. I just gotta say, I've read some of your stories and I really like them ;-)**

**Guest 5: Aww, thank you so much. Wow factor :-P I will, thanks again. **

**Guest 6: Thank you. Will do. **

**HappyOwl: Thanks, am writing more as we speak. Hehe :-) **

**Again thanks, for the reviews, keep doing what you do and I'll reply. So many guests :-P Haha, ok, so I'll keep updating and hope you guys enjoy :-D**


	4. Invitation

Annabeth's POV

I realized I really need spa day to get rid of my nerves and the stress. It felt amazing. I got a back massage, manicure & pedicure, full body wax (including my doo-dah) and a hair treatment. It felt good to relax for once. Grover looked like he enjoyed himself too. This really hot guy attended to him and they looked like they were really hitting it off. Which reminded me that I needed to call Percy. I shrugged it off, it could wait, I came here to relax anyway. Percy made me feel anything but relaxed. He made me feel all other kinds of things though. I was glad my dad felt kind enough to do this for me. I also had two tickets to a beach resort. Grover already declined on that one, saying I needed to take someone else. I wouldn't say this out loud, but I kept wondering if Percy would want to come. I sighed. We got out of the cab and Grover said he needed to run somewhere for a photo shoot, so I said I'd stay upstairs chilling. As soon as I went upstairs I took my clothes of and put a robe on. I was watching "Crazy Stupid Love" when my phone decided to go bezerk.

"Hello?"

"Buzz me up, I'm on my way." Percy's voice came through and I felt tingles in silly places.

"On your way where?" I asked.

"Your place, I'm right around the corner, buzz me up." Then he hung up. Jerk. The doorbell rang. I sighed and paused the movie to get up and open the door. My head popped out from the door.

"You gonna let me in?" Percy made a sexy smirk that made my heart go all floppy.

"Depends. What's the secret password?" I smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't let me in, I'm throwing your cute little ass over my shoulder and not letting go until we reach your bedroom." He threatened.

"Wrong answer." I giggled. God, I giggled. What is he doing to me?

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Out loud?"

"Out loud." He confirmed. I swung the door open and he tackled me to the couch. I yelped and pounded my fists on his back. He dropped me on the cushions and flopped down on top of me. Thank god I was wearing panties, panties which were probably ruined by now. He kissed up neck until he landed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call me, decided I'd come check it out for myself. You look incredibly sexy by the way and it's not helping, knowing you're wearing nothing under your robe but a scrap of cloth." He did his sexy lopsided smile.

"I didn't call because I was busy. And as for the rest…I'm glad I'm driving you crazy." I smiled again.

"Playing with fire, wise girl." He grinned.

"Wise girl?" I asked, confused.

"Like the nick name?" He kept smothering me in kisses.

"Mhm.." I replied, but I was too lost in my own world to come up with actual words.

"I have a party I have to attend tonight. Last time I checked you were going. Go with me?" He said all of a sudden.

"Don't you think Mr. Morrison's charity fundraiser ball is too….out in the open?" I asked.

"So?" He replied, acting oblivious.

"So, don't you think people will notice?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I want to show you off." His voice came smuggled from above my breasts. I pulled his face up to meet mine, "Whoever said I was yours?" I asked, knowing very well I was getting on his nerves.

He growled and pulled me closer to him, capturing me in his arms and I could feel every inch of his body. Literally…every. Inch. "You're mine." His possessiveness should've been a big turn off for me, but in fact, it just made me more excited.

"I have to kick you out now." I whispered.

"Oh really?" He asked, snuggling into my chest even more. I held my breath.

"Yes. Grover's gonna be back any minute now and if he sees you here in this position he won't let me live it down." I said, pushing him off me. His head moved up, but his arms were still wrapped around me.

"Wear something sexy tonight." His mouth curved into a smile.

"Maybe. Now get off of me." I said, squirming against him.

"Promise?"

"Ugh. Fine. Promise. Happy? Now get off." I finally managed to push him off. He got up and straightened his clothes and gave me another mind-blowing kiss.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Then he went out the door, closing it behind him. I smiled and leaned into the couch more, wanting to be enveloped in his smell again. He made me feel so…different. He was surprising, unexpected, seductive yet charming and I found myself craving more.

"Knock knock." Grover game in holding a box.

"Hey." I said, moving a curl out my face.

"Hey, just saw your hot boyfriend out in the lobby." Grover winked.

"He's not my boyfriend…" I sighed.

"Well he sure thinks you're his girlfriend." Grover smiled.

"Shut up and just hand me the box already." I said.

"This is actually from me. I think it'd be appropriate for tonight." Grover grinned handing me the box and sitting down next to me.

I sighed and shook my head, untying the ribbon and opening the box. I gasped. I took the dress out of the box and stood up. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Grover…" I had no words, "This is beautiful. Thank you." I hugged him tightly.

"Anytime babygirl. Now go put it on! I wanna see how you look in it." He gave me another squeeze, then let me go. I rushed to my room and gently threw the dress over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror. Grover came in and tied the back. I smiled. The dress fit perfectly on me. It was a floor length royal blue dress. The sleeves hung loose on my shoulders. It was tight up to my waist (making my cleavage look amazing) and flowed elegantly down the rest. It went well with my grey eyes surprisingly. I suddenly realized I couldn't wear this. This was too good for me.

"I know what you're thinking and don't even start. You deserve this, okay? You look breathtakingly gorgeous. Your CEO hottie will be drooling over you." He promised. I calmed down. I hugged Grover again.

I started working on the jewelry and shoes. I went with a diamond necklace that stopped right above the dip in my breasts. Diamond earrings. Silver open toed heels, with blue at the top. I pulled the two sides of my hair back in the middle and clipped it up with a blue flower brochette. One loose curl fell in front of my face. Grover was in his room, getting ready. I checked the contents of my purse. All good. Grover walked out looking good enough to eat, as usual. He grinned.

"Isn't it illegal to look that good?" I asked Grover.

"Call me illegal then." Grover winked.

"You're not blond though." I said pouting.

"Thank god." Grover burst out laughing. I glared at him, but cracked a smile.

A knock on the door interrupted us. I went to open the door and Percy as standing there looking like a…. God. That's it. He looked sinfully good. I licked my lips. He must've noticed the motion, cuz his eyes turned a shade darker.

"Now I'm contemplating going to the ball at all." Percy said, taking a look at me.

"_It is _just one ball." I whispered, my voice getting raspy.

"Nu-uh. I took my time making you look pretty. We're going love birds." Grover said appearing. "Save the naked bed talk for later, let's go."

I grinned and Percy offered me his hand. I took it and we walked to the limousine. Grover got in his car and started the engine. Percy gestured me to get in, and I slid onto the smooth seats.

"When I said sexy, I didn't mean get me hard sexy. I don't want anyone else to see you in that dress." Percy said seriously.

I pouted, "Not into sharing, now are you?"

Percy wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Never."

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. He offered me a glass of white wine and I politely declined. The driver opened the door for us and Percy got out first, lending me his hand. My arm slid around his as we entered. I suddenly felt nervous. Percy's game face came on as we entered the ballroom. Camera's flashes and I managed a small smile. We kept walking until we reached our table. Grover was already sitting down, chatting with another guy. I found Nico and Thalia, and excused myself from Percy.

"Annabeth, you look gorgeous!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thank you Thalia. You look amazing." I smiled.

"Well well, came here with Percy?" Nico questioned.

"Yeah, he sorta asked me to be his date." I said, shrugging.

"Be caref-…"

"I know Nico, I'll be careful. I promise." I said.

Nico looked satisfied. After a few minutes, Percy gave a eye-watering speech. The songs started and I found myself looking for Percy. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Care to dance, Ms. Chase?" Nico said in a snotty accent. I chuckled and shook my head. I took his hand and he lead me to the dance floor. We danced to the rhythm and we laughed… a lot. The next song came on and a man tapped on Nico's shoulder. He was tall and he had broad shoulders. His eyes were blue, similar to Percy's. His hair was messy brown though. Nico moved out of the way, gave me a smile and went to go dance with Thalia.

"Do I know you?" I asked the man as we started dancing.

"Probably, I'm Tyson. Percy's brother." He said, grinning. Oh my god, how could I be so stupid?

"Silly me. Would it be embarrassing if I said I read your interview in a magazine?" I said.

He chuckled, "As long as you didn't read page 6."

I smiled along with him. My eyes searched around the room for Percy.

"Looking for my brother?" His eyes twinkled. I nodded. He pointed his head towards my left. Right beneath the stage I found him talking to a red head. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, was my first guess.

"I'm assuming you know her, the way you're glaring at her." Tyson said.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Rachel Dare, right?" I said. I did my research on Percy. Call me a stalker. On quite a few of the tabloids, they mentioned her. She was one of his 'girl' friends, outside of work. He's never slept with her, but he hangs out with her a lot. Rumor is that Rachel has a thing for him.

"You're right. I'd be careful if I were you. She's quite the charmer." He said. A new song came along. He kissed my hand and disappeared when Grover appeared. My head leaned against Grover's.

"Did he screw up?" Grover asked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"I'm afraid if I look at him I'm going to beat him to pulp." Grover said.

"Grover…"

"He should see it coming."

"Oh Grover." My heart welled with warmth. It was such a Grover thing to do. Go all brotherly on Percy, threatening a multi-millionaire for me. A hand gripped Grover's shoulder, "I'll cut in now." Percy said. Grover glared at him, before letting me go. I nodded at Grover saying I'd be fine.

Percy's hand dropped on my lower back as the other rested on my waist. My hands gripped his shoulders.

"I don't want you dancing with my brother."

"I have the right to do whatever I want to."

"You don't know him."

"You don't know me." I glared at him.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Are you?"

"Rachel seems to like you."

"I don't care."

"Well I do!"

"You're driving me crazy, Annabeth."

"Glad I'm not the only one." I stepped away from him as the song ended.

"Annabeth, come back." Percy called from behind me. Grover intercepted him.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Underwood." Percy growled.

"It's okay Grover, I'm going home." I stated.

"Let me drop you home at least." Percy said.

I walked to the doors, Percy hot on my tail. He grabbed my arm, "Damnit Annabeth! Just let me drop you home." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What good is that going to do?" I asked.

"I'll get to talk to you." He replied.

"I'm done with talking." I said.

"So am I." Percy stated and he took my face in his hands and kissed me. My purse fell to the floor as my hands pulled his hair. He broke apart and his thumb rubbed against my lips. "Let me take you home." I nodded.

"Let me make a quick trip to the bathroom real quick." I said, trying to fix my dress.

"I'll get the car."

I went to the bathroom and found none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing there fixing her stuff in front of the mirror.

"You're head over heels for him." She stated, finishing fixing her lip gloss.

"You are too."

"Too bad I'm gonna be the one to stick around in the long round." Rachel replied.

"Why do you think that?"

"You're just his little whore. I bet you guys haven't even done the dirty yet. And after you do, he's just gonna forget about you."

"You clearly underestimate us then." I stated and walked out.

**A/N: O0oo0o, little cat fight there. Oh well. Liking the story? Review! :-D Should I change the rating guys? I know this is a little mature even for teens. If you are not 15+, you shouldn't be reading this. Not like that's gonna help :-P But anyway, smut coming through. If I change the rating to M, not a lot of people ready M rated stories. I think I'll keep it at this rating, just change the summary a bit? Cool. Three chapters in a day! On a roll here. Sadly I'm tired, so I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. It might not be posted until Monday or Tuesday so just giving a head warning. Keep reviewing, following and favoriting. Love knowing what you people think. My dear readers. I'm gonna call you guys my marshmellows now, kay? YOU ALL ARE MY MARSHMELLOWS. Bow down to me ;-) Hold your breath until the next chapter. Adios. **


End file.
